Broken Wings
by Yunarizu
Summary: The perfect childhood is ruined by an unusual ability, and no matter where she flees to, she is plagued by heart stopping discoveries which will only lead to one fact.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1: A Different Story

On the peak of Mt Hou, a single ranka is growing on the Shashinboku. The small yellow fruit looked striking against the whites of the tree. A Houka. It looked somewhat delicate and vulnerable, hanging alone on the tip of a thin branch of the tree without any leaves. However delicate as it seemed, it will determine the fate of a certain north-western kingdom. No matter how vulnerable as it seemed, it bears the hope for a better life of tens of thousands of people in Hou Kingdom. It had been almost two decades since the last Hou-Ou had fallen, but it was only recently that the new ranka of the Hou Kirin is growing.

The nyosens wondered what took so long for Tentei to grace Hou with a new kirin. The previous Prince of Mt Hou, the new Kourin, took 5 long years to find a new king, staying in Hourou Palace for a total of 18 whole years. Still, that should not have delayed the growth of the Houka. Uncommon as it may be, there were still cases of Mt Hou housing 2 growing kirins at the same time. Nonetheless, it was a joyful event worth celebrating now that the Houka had finally grown out, and the nyosens decided that the 20 years of waiting didn't matter any more.

-x-

Inside the cave below the Shashinboku where its roots reached, another ranka was growing. Only this one was much bigger than the other. Suddenly, it became detached from the branch-like root of a similar white, falling to the ground with a loud plop. The new female monster crawled away from the membrane which enshrouded it a few moments ago with much difficulty as it caught around her large wings. While her human hands attempted to brush away the golden membrane clumsily, she tried to stand with her 2 pawed legs of a tiger. A single thought filled her mind. "Hourin…"

What did that mean, she did not know. All she knew was the strong urge to get out of here to a special place flooding her mind. Finally, she got rid of the membrane, exposing a layer of bright orange feathers near the tip of her white eagle wings which stretched from her shoulder blades to the back of her knees. Her hair wet with the amnion was in a weird and pale shade of yellowish gold similar to that of her eyelids, while her eyes were grayish silver, twinkling in the mild lantern light drawing closer and closer.

The severely hunched old woman lifted her lantern close to the nyokai as she looked her up and down. "Not very well mixed I see," she tutted in conclusion.

The nyokai blinked with a tiny hint of hurt in her round eyes. Her eyes lingered for a short while on the strange old woman, before staring beyond her at the flight of dirt stairs at the end of the tunnel. "Hourin…"

"I know you are anxious," the old woman hooted, "You shall be called Haku Kyuiko."

"Kyu…i…ko…"the nyokai stammered after her.

"Now go, and never forget your mission which accompanies the surname bequeathed to you."

Smiling, Kyuiko flew out of the cave and soared towards the throbbing of her heart leads. There, she embraced the Houka dearly, the one thing that was more important than her life which she must care for forever. From then on, whether was it rain or shine, Kyuiko had never left sight of the ranka.

-x-

Rika stepped into the shade of the dim library from the heat of the afternoon sun enthusiastically. She had finished her work early. With soft graceful steps, she arrived at the shelf she was looking for. Reading was always her favourite way to pass time, and a good way to gain knowledge during leisure. Reaching for a heavy leather bound book at the top shelf, Rika sneezed as the dust fell onto her face. It had been that long since someone had read this book. She hastily brushed her light blue dress before sitting down on the ground with the book. Sweeping away the thick layer of dust and a few cobwebs lacing the cover, Rika giggled slightly as she recalled a meeting with Lady Gyokuyou a week ago.

_You would help to take care of the new kirin, won't you? _

Rika answered with composure, but it was tough to keep a straight face as she was screaming in the inside.

A nyosen for 15 years, Rika had never seen a kirin at a close up. At the age of 14, Rika thought she didn't fit well into the world. She began her daily meditation at the village shrine to gain a peace of mind, and gained immortality 5 years later. Shortly after attaining immortality, the Prince of Mt Hou then left with the new Kou-Ou. She had only caught a glimpse of the amazing golden hair which left her in awe from a distance during the ascension ceremony. Rika told herself she must do her best in her current duty, the chance to care for the owner of that similar incredible golden hair.

She cast away the teases of her fellow nyosens about her over-zealousness in her mind and opened the thick book in her lap.

**_::Magical Creatures Mythology:: _**

**_Kirin_****_  
_**_Of all creatures which roam our world, Kirins reign as the most superior and sacred among all others. Kirins represent the throne, one of the three seeds on the branch given by Heaven to each of the twelve people he kept after putting everything back into eggs. They are holy creatures who will appoint the most capable person from their native kingdom (although they are born on Mt Hou) as Emperor, and assist the Emperor with the position of the Taiho. Kirins are merciful by nature and seek to avoid bloodshed, thus representing the Kingdom's population as their voice for benevolent ruling. As such, Kirins are bestowed with the colour of royalty, gold, as their symbol._

_Kirins are generally present with blond (golden) hair, the only creatures with such hair colour throughout the entire universe, although on rare occasions, legendary kirins of other colours appear. _

_Black Kirins  
Black kirins are present with black mane with a glisten of slight vibrant colour. They are a symbol of good luck, bringing peace and prosperity to their kingdoms just as black is the auspicious colour. _

_Red Kirins  
Covered with mane of pure crimson, this legendary kirin is an omen of misfortune. Although also merciful creatures by nature, they often trigger their own deaths by causing their kingdom to be bathed in blood, creating an era of unrest similar to their colour, although by no means due to their action. _

Rika closed the book with a sigh, ignoring the following paragraphs. It would be sad if such a kirin appears, luckily it only exists as a 'Mythology'. Looking out of the library window, Rika quickly realized that it was dusk already. She had unknowingly spent the entire afternoon in the library. Rika shoved the book back onto the shelf and hurried towards the kitchen to help with the preparation of dinner, cleanly forgetting about the fact that 'Mythology' had once become reality.

-x-

As the months past, the ranka grew bigger and bigger, until eventually it was even too big even for an adult to put both arms around it. The special and ceremonious day drew nearer, and Hourou Palace boomed with excitement. Nyosens chatted enthusiastically about the new kirin's colour, with guesses ranging from the normal blond to brown and yellow. Rika actively took part in the discussions too, and what she had read months ago had been easily forgotten.

-x-

Time was easily forgotten in Hourou Palace, where the changes of seasons were never experienced. Ten fleeting months past by quickly. Exactly ten months before this day, a golden fruit had appeared on a branch of the Shashinboku tree. As Kyuiko stood up from the tree roots which she was sitting on, warm tears began to stream out of her eyes. Tears of happiness. She edged closer to the Houka and embraced it for the last time. Raising her trembling fingers, she plucked the fruit from its branch. Kyuiko let out a cry of elation as the heavy fruit fell to the ground. It was a great biggest reward any nyokai could yearn for, to pluck the fruit containing her master with her own hands after ten long months of protection.

Kyuiko bent forward to cradle the little creature as excited chatters of nyosens approached the Shashinboku. One by one, figures of blue began to gather around the duo under the sacred tree.

Panting heavily, Rika whooped as she saw that nobody else was here yet. Her auburn hair that was tied into a loose yet graceful knot looked a little messy, and some of her shoulder-length long fridge stuck to her face from the sweat. She had run all the way up the steep and rocky path to where the Shashinboku stood. The big golden ranka was no longer growing on the white tree. Rika smiled as she saw the contented nyokai kneeling at the roots, caressing her kirin.

The short, spiky mane and fluttering eyes was egging Rika to pat the cute little one which buried its head in her nyokai's embrace. But as she bent closer to the newborn, something struck her. Something was not right about this kirin. There was definitely something amiss. Rika quickly withdrew her hand as if she had touched a hot object as the pair of deep brown eyes gazed at her inquiringly. Hourin poke out her head slightly from her nyokai's hug and Rika was sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. The body of the kirin was fiery red, accompanied with scarlet mane with tinges of maroon.

This colour was too outrageous. Kirins are known to be blond, sometimes with a color closer to bronze or yellow, but Heaven blesses a lucky kingdom on rare occasions with an unusual black. No matter how long Rika stared at the new Hourin, the fact that she will not be like any other kirins could not register. A myth. A legend. Red kirins should not exist in reality.

_…an omen of misfortune… _

_…often trigger their own deaths… _

_…creating an era of unrest similar to their colour… _

Bit by bit, fragments of the long forgotten text which she had read so long ago crept back into Rika's mind. She stumbled backward, bumping into the approaching Teiei.

"Watch your steps! You can't afford to be this clumsy when serving Hourin in the future," Teiei laughed as she steadied the flustered nyosen.

Behind them, more nyosens were slowly beginning to stream in at the Shashinboku. The rapid chatters were cut as they drew nearer, following was a deafening silence.

"What…" Rika heard a mumble escaping Teiei. Slowly, low murmurs broke out rapidly among the gathering lady priests again.

Alarmed by the growing crowd around her, the kirin began to wriggle behind the nyokai's body. Rika stole a glance at the other nyosens around her then at the frantic kirin. She couldn't help but felt sorry for the newborn since the attention she was getting was not exactly encouraging.

"Let's get her back to the palace," a calm, firm voice said, "I see she needs some rest."

"Lady Gyokuyou." One by one, the lady priests bowed on the ground as their superior made her way towards the kirin shying away in the middle.

"What a pleasant day! Heaven had blessed Hou-Koku and Mt Hou with a fine young kirin," Lady Gyokuyou smiled gently at the nervous nyokai as she bent down to stroke Hourin. "Rika, won't you lead the way? You have been preparing Seiryo Palace for Hourin since a month before haven't you?"

"Y-Yes madam!" Rika raised her head upon hearing her name.

As the nyokai picked up the small kirin and flew away from the Shashinboku, leaving behind the crowd of dumbstruck nyosens, nobody had any idea this ruckus today is just the beginning of the story.

* * *

A/N: I am a little confused with the time line myself. Assuming Kou fell a year before Hou (before and after Youko's ascension), and Kou's ranka grew shortly after Saku-Ou died, plus the 18 years my Kourin spent on Mt Hou, it should be around 17 years since Hou-Ou fell when Kourin left right? I know 20 years is way off, but well…

The book title which Rika was reading was inspired by the subject care of magical creatures in Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuna is finally back from the horrors of exams! I would like to thank hanjuuluver for her support as always, spanning from take: 1 to take: 2. I really appreciate that encouragement:)

I seemed to have grown more and more long winded too, seeing the length of each chapter growing and growing… But well, enjoy this chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own twelve kingdoms, Fuyumi Ono does

* * *

Chap 2: Smile at the Eyes that Spoke a Thousand Words 

Six months had past in a whirl since the birth of the legend, and the exhilaration atop Mt Hou had quietened down significantly as the celebrated newborn settled down nicely. The nyosens like with all other kirin, maybe a little more towards Hourin, loved to keep her in sight as much as possible whenever she was outside her chamber. Even when she was not, one or two nyosens would always have an excuse to be inside of Seiryo Palace even for the slightest moment. Suddenly, cleaning up a certain palace had become a hot job in demand.

It was the utmost honour and bliss to be able to witness the first and only red kirin, they said, which many never had the chance no matter how long they lived, just in another era.

Although the lady priests were equally, if not more, eager towards Hourin just like all those whom resided in Hourou Palace before her, Hourin's attitude was none like the rest. At least much lesser enthusiastic around the nyosens. She did not shun away from them, but neither was she delighted with their presence.

Hourin seemed satisfied alone with only the company of her nyokai. As if detesting attention, the duo would always choose the most secluded spot to play in Hourou Palace. Whenever a few lucky nyosens do manage to catch her, Hourin would merely return a straight, indifferent gaze that was always on her face. "The pride of the legend" they would say, and the nyosens still enjoyed sticking around, watching her every move all the same.

This applied to all, except for one.

Rika gingerly replaced the casing of the plush cushions on each straight-backed chair with new ones. The detailed carvings of remarkable craftsmanship on the rosewood furniture in Seiryo Palace could match to those in Han-koku, she thought, which was better known as the Kingdom of Crafts. Her birth kingdom.

Before leaving, Rika stole a glance at the nyokai and her little kirin on the bed in the chamber which was slightly visible from the side hall which she was at. Hourin seemed to be asleep, her breathing soft and steady while a smiling Kyuiko lovingly stroked the crimson mane sprawled out on her lap. Suddenly, the nyokai lifted her gaze, and their eyes met. It would be unpleasant if she just ignored Kyuiko and walk away, Rika thought, so she trudged awkwardly into the bedchamber.

She watched the sleeping kirin fixedly, without any intent of patting her which the others probably would be dying to do. Rika had to admit, Hourin was a very beautiful kirin. Her bright scarlet mane which flowed down around her head gleamed with lustre while her features looked soft and elegant in her sleep. As though sensing someone staring at her, Hourin's eyes fluttered open, looking straight into Rika's dark inky eyes.

"I better excuse myself," Rika hastily threw the statement and quickly retreated from the chamber.

-x-

Hourin nuzzled to her nyokai whose eyes were fixed on the door which was almost slammed close in a rush. She did not understand what that nyosen had said; neither did she comprehend her weird action different to the rest of the ladies in the similar blue robes. To her, there was no difference between those people, only they were always squealing in her presence and looking to pat her forehead. It wasn't her favourite to be touched in this seemingly affectionate way, but she never bothered to express her dislike. It was not as if that would have stopped them. However she had never seen Kyuiko's perplexed expression which was slightly stiffened like now, and that worried her.

"It's nothing, Hourin," The nyokai return a soft and loving gaze, "Shall we go out and seek the sun?"

Hourin did not answer, but the latter smiled and carried the little kirin outside the chamber. Beckoning at Hourin, she ran a small distance and beamed as her master cantered after her. Kyuiko gently flapped her eagle wings and flew towards the open field beside Seiryo Palace. The nyokai watched proudly at the crimson kirin which followed behind her, starting with a slow saunter before breaking into a dash, and finally lifting her hooves from the ground as well.

Although she felt that Hourin was still too young, Kyuiko had to agree with the nyosens that Hourin was ready to go to Kokai once in a while. To the playground of kirins. Hourin proved to be a fast learner, and her speed and agility had amazed the lady priests endlessly. Perhaps then, Hourin wouldn't be interested to run after Kyuiko anymore, where there would targets by far more interesting than her nyokai.

She turned around and caught the red kirin in mid air, hugging her tightly with her long white arms. Hourin squealed as the duo landed softly on the flowering field. Kyuiko watched lazily as Hourin stuck her nose in the cluster of pink flowers, inhaling deeply. _She is growing up well, and that is all that matters._

On the wall of the rocky maze, a figure stood on a small platform watching the nyokai playing with her kirin 10 meters below. The balmy breeze ruffled the cloth he had around his head as a hood. Throughout his long live which will stretch yet further into the eternity, he had never seen a red kirin.

"Indeed, a legend," he mumbled to himself, "I wonder what will be in store for her."

-x-

Breathing heavily, Rika detoured to the well before taking the small pile she was carrying to the river. After gulping down a few mouthfuls of the chilling well water, Rika unconsciously began to splash her face again and again, feeling the coldness spread out in her body as the water touched her cheeks again and again. Panting slightly, she let the water roll down to her chin, wetting the front of her dress. Rika half-heartedly dried her face with her sleeves when she finally felt her racing heartbeat slowing back to normal again.

Rika's almond-shaped eyes narrowed. Every time their eyes met, it was a constant reminder to the fate of Hou that was prophesized in the book. Every time their eyes met, unwanted memories of her adolescence would surface from her mind no matter how much effort she had spent blocking them away.

The pair of dark, blazing brown eyes. The gaze was soft, but she just had to break away from every direct contact with those eyes. Because to her, no matter how soft the gaze was, it always seemed like it was able to penetrate her soul.

It was as if the harmless little creature could see her past, it was as if she could sense her insecurities. It was already hard to look into those eyes that were so similar to that from her past, not to mention when you could picture flashes of the devastating future set in those piercing eyes.

"Rika!"

The nyosen jolted from her deep thoughts. Looking around, Rika found the owner of the voice which called her.

"What were you thinking about?" the fellow nyosen asked, eyeing her wet front curiously, "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Rika simply replied, "Yes?"

"I'll take these to the river for you since I am going there myself," The nyosen said as took the pile of laundry in Rika's hands, "I see you are always in deep thoughts."

Rika smiled weakly, "Sorry."

"Do some lighter work; it'll help take things off your mind," the nyosen advised, "It helps when you are feeling troubled. You are always so quiet and serious, I almost thought the chirpy Rika during the short period when the Houka was still growing on the tree was somebody else."

Rika nodded and thanked the nyosen. She watched her humming cheerily as she headed towards the river before chuckling darkly. She had taken a long time to recover what little liveliness she had since she became immortal. Although she took longer to be called 'chirpy', Rika still found it unbelievable that her effort was actually so easily rendered to nothing.

"Lighter work will help take things off your mind?" Rika repeated quietly, "Perhaps."

…_creating an era of unrest similar to their colour…_

-x-

The field was filled with joyful chatters as a group of nyosens picked the flowers. Rika wiped the sweat off her forehead as she gathered a bunch of daffodils.

"Are they for Seiryo Palace?" Suyo asked as she hopped next to Rika with a bouquet of daisies in her hand. She placed the flowers in a white vase and admired her work from an arms length. "They are so pretty, aren't they?"

Rika nodded as she too put her flowers into a vase.

"That answer is so shallow!" Suyo complained as she waved in Rika's face, "I am bringing these to Shunsui Palace, wanna walk together?"

Rika nodded again, and the two of them made their way through the rocky maze which made up Hourou Palace. It was always pleasant to work with Suyo. Her jolly nature had never failed to lighten the mood, and it saves Rika the trouble to start a conversation topic or trying to maintain one.

"Lucky you, to be in charged of Seiryo Palace and caring for Hourin," Suyo complained as she nudged Rika on the way, "Me? I have to keep Shunsui Palace in living conditions, although who the hell is living there currently?"

Although Hourou Palace was made up by many smaller palaces, most of them were often vacant. The nyosens had their own quarters, and when there was a kirin living on Mt Hou, he occupies one of those palaces. However, nyosens were still required to maintain the remaining palaces, changing the sheets, cleaning up the place and bringing fresh flowers.

Rika grinned at Suyo's comment while the latter burst into laughter. "You seldom smile don't you?"

Rika merely shrugged. Suyo continued with her one-sided chatter until they reached the doors to Seiryo Palace. As Rika was about to push the door open, she hesitated. She recalled her rude manners in the morning. It would be hard to face Hourin and Kyuiko now.

"Hello? Rika?" Suyo thumped her back as Rika jolted back from memory lane painfully.

"Is there something bothering you? If you're not going to bring that vase in I will," Suyo giggled as Rika rubbed her shoulders, "I haven't seen a legendary kirin up close, though I heard Taiki was amazing. I hope Hourin is inside"

"Go ahead," Rika muttered as she took the vase of pansies from Suyo. "I'll bring these to Shunsui Palace for you."

"Thanks girl!"

-x-

Rika carefully placed the daisies on the coffee table in the hall of Shunsui Palace. The surrounding was so quiet, and Rika seized the chance to enjoy a moment of peace. She closed her eyes and listened to the flow of the water in the exclusive small spring next to the main hall in Shunsui Palace.

Rika considered whether she should just ask for a switch in duty instead. She didn't mind Suyo's job, seriously. It was not half as boring as Suyo had made it sounded; in fact she enjoyed the serene environment of this vacant palace.

"Rika."

Her eyes flew opened and saw elegantly dressed Lady Gyokuyou standing at the door. Rika immediately bowed down on the floor, silently cursing at herself. How could she not realize that she wasn't alone?

"Dispense with the formalities," Lady Gyokuyou said. Her voice was so tender, completely different from her usual dignified tone. She strutted to one of the elm wood stool and sat down. Gesturing to the stool opposite to hers, she spoke again "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Rika quickly composed herself and took the seat. What could Kekika Genkun want from her?

-x-

High atop the rocky maze, the figure stayed transfixed to the legend below. The wind continued to blow. He spun around, eyes widened as he saw the creature drawing towards him. The crimson beast settled next to him on the small flat surface, nudging the man softly with its folded wings.

Lord Kenrou's brows furrowed as he glared at his friend, "I thought I told you to stay outside of Hourou Palace, Rokuta?"

He continued to glower at the hissing beast beside him. Rokuta never disobeyed his orders. His glance got sharper when he could not find a satiable answer to Rokuta's queer behaviour.

Kyuiko's ears twitched as the low growling of a beast and scrutinize at the two dark figures high above standing against the sunlight. Even without seeing clearly, she knew by instinct what one of the figures was. She darted in front of her master, stretching out her hands protectively.

"Tenken!"

Kyuiko watched as one of the figures jumped down from the cliff, landing with a soft tut on one knee. She did not let down her guard even as she watched the remarkable stunt. Even as a youma she couldn't have done it without injuring herself.

"I apologize if Rokuta had alarmed you, he normally would stay out of the bounds of Hourou Palace," Lord Kenrou explained as he stepped forward. Kyuiko finally relaxed and stepped beside Hourin, revealing the scarlet kirin behind her.

Shinkun knelt down in front of Hourin and softly ruffled her mane between her ears. "The Master of Mt Hou is a fine kirin indeed."

"I assure you that it would never happen again," he continued as he turned towards the beast waiting for him behind. He nodded politely at Kyuiko as he climbed onto the back of the Heaven's Dog. Even as they soared into the clear blue sky, flying further and further away and out of sight from Hourou Palace, the frown had never left his face.


End file.
